


Eh Eh

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索林拒绝了瑟兰迪尔提出的成为炮友的提议后，天真地以为他开始了新的生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eh Eh

索林已经有一个月没有去袋底洞酒吧了。生活似乎回到了过去，回到了早上做好饭揪赖床的小外甥起来吃饭，晚上会在奇力额头印下晚安吻，充实而温馨的居家日子，只不过没了小外甥的身影，奇力周末会从学校回来住两天。  
索林也没有与瑟兰迪尔见面，其实，他们可以说是一夜情楷模，做完拉倒，互不相欠。索林觉得自己已经走出了那湾温柔乡，不会对瑟兰迪尔产生任何留恋。  
事实上，的确如此。  
上白班，上夜班，带学生…生活一如既往。  
索林今天起了个大早，洗刷完毕穿戴整齐，不是为了约会，不为了上班，今天他得去参加奇力的家长会。  
说起奇力这个小家伙，索林嘴角的笑加深了几分。奇力虽然天天给自己闯点小祸，搞搞恶作剧什么的，但是个懂事孩子，成绩名列前茅，算是霸占了他们年级的头三名的地位，与另外两个富家公子不相上下。  
索林不管另外两个纨绔子弟是什么来路，今天他可是去跟着外甥长脸的，今天他外甥要作为优秀学生代表发言呢。

“舅舅！”在班门口等待的奇力远远望见索林，一溜小跑扑到索林怀里，随后回头对看上去是班主任的一个年长女性喊到：“我家长来啦！”  
“稳沉点，像个大孩子。”索林对怀里的孩子说，虽然他一点都不介意奇力的撒娇。  
索林跟奇力班主任处要来了今日日程表，家长们先去礼堂听优秀学生代表（依然是年级前三名）的发言和经验交流，之后就是自由活动时间，家长可以跟随学生参观学校。  
索林站在走廊上和奇力说着话，谈同学老师，谈高中生活，谈论菲力的工作（我哥是不是谈恋爱了最近都不给我打电话，奇力委屈地说），余光突然扫到一抹金色，目光随它，聚焦在一个高个子男人身上…  
我擦。索林心理暗暗骂了一句，瑟兰迪尔！他怎么在这里？  
瑟兰迪尔在和一个少年说话，少年有用与瑟兰迪尔一模一样的金色秀发，湛蓝的眸子，俊朗的面容，以及阳光般温暖的笑容。不出意外，这个小精灵一般的孩子是瑟兰迪尔家里的人。绝对不会是他的儿子，索林想，对瑟兰迪尔来讲，这个孩子岁数太大。  
瑟兰迪尔拥抱了少年，给了他一个吻，少年也回吻了瑟兰迪尔的脸颊，说了几句话便招呼了另一个黑发的少年，黑发少年拥有古铜色的皮肤，炯炯有神的双目，像一只狩猎中的狮子看金发少年，可金发少年浑然没有察觉。黑发少年与瑟兰迪尔打了招呼，随后另一个身材高大，长相英俊可发际线明显步步后退的棕发男人走向瑟兰迪尔。  
这人是谁？索林想。  
瑟兰迪尔一见棕发男人，露出了笑容——与索林经常看到的不同，这个是完全没有掩饰，纯纯粹粹因为愿意才绽放的笑容，是见了亲爱的人才会有的发自内心的欢喜。  
瑟兰迪尔和男人拥抱，瑟兰迪尔吻了男人的面颊，男人吻了瑟兰迪尔的额头。两人攀谈了几句，瑟兰迪尔便亲昵地右手挽着男人的胳膊与左手搂着金发少年四人一起离开。  
“…舅舅？”奇力看到索林的表情从呆怔到不解到诧异再到不甘——舅舅是见鬼了么？  
“啊，没什么，不好意思啊，我似乎看错人了，我以为我认识那个人。”  
“哦，莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡。他们就是年级的一二名。那两个人是他们的父亲。”奇力顺着索林方才的目光看过去，淡定地说，“你应该知道那个人，埃尔隆德，他不是经常上医学杂志嘛。脑门更秃了。”奇力说。  
哦哦，埃尔隆德啊。索林想着，远近驰名的林谷生物科技和密林制衣都归他管，也算是个风云人物了…  
等等，瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德？难不成他们是一家的？  
看瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德的亲昵模样，索林气不打一处来——可具体为什么生气他也不知道，当然他也不在意。  
让他愤怒的是瑟兰迪尔竟然有孩子！有对象！还出来乱搞！  
三观正得不能再正的索林·橡木盾根本不能容忍自己和一个有夫之夫搞到一起去！就算打一炮也不行！  
但心底有个声音告诉他，你并不知道他的底细，以后也可以装做不知道，大可以和他行鱼水之欢。  
索林唾弃了阴暗面的自己，和奇力说了几句话，平复心情，今天的中心可是最宠爱的小外甥，拉着奇力的手，舅甥二人开始今日的活动。  
————  
索林到达礼堂的时候，刚刚那个黑发少年笑着走来，对奇力说“座位是安排好了的，请橡木盾先生到这边坐。”说罢引领二人到礼堂后方视野宽阔，座位宽大的区域。索林看了学生名牌，阿拉贡。  
“奇力，我们也该去做准备了。”阿拉贡向他点了点头，奇力告别索林，走向后台。  
索林找到自己名字标记的座位坐下，环视四周，发现几乎都是空座，名牌上都有些名门当家，没来基本是因为一个字：忙。谁让这所学校升学率高，几乎所有有能耐的富家子女几乎齐刷刷地到了这里。橡木盾家的奇力严格来讲也是其中一员。  
可巧。埃尔隆德坐在他旁边。埃尔隆德朝他微笑，点点头，索林表示友好，但他，说实话这不道德，他真的看到埃尔隆德头顶大大的带色儿的帽子。  
埃尔隆德打量索林，盯得索林有些不自在，他看回去，对方开口：“索林·橡木盾，久仰大名。”伸手。  
索林与他握手：“彼此。”  
说真的，索林并不喜欢被当做橡木盾家的一员，因为他早就被扫地出门，父亲祖父与他断绝了一切联系。当时似乎还上了新闻。  
埃尔隆德示意自己有一通电话，离开了座位。  
忙忙忙，都忙。索林叹气，为了子女优越的物质条件放弃了感情交流，在索林看来得不偿失，他重感情，与真正在乎的人在一起，吃糠咽菜也无所谓。  
奇力的演讲开始了，索林窝到柔软的座位里慈爱地看他在聚光灯下的小侄子，他的骄傲。  
“这是我的孩子！”索林在奇力结束演讲之时起立大力鼓掌，奇力远远望着舅舅，咧嘴，大眼睛里满是兴奋，灯光下一闪一闪，似乎恨不得马上飞到舅舅身边在他脸上吧唧吧唧亲几口。  
“奇力·橡木盾。你的孩子？”一个身材高挑的男人在索林身边坐下，翘起二郎腿，索林一见来者脸上光彩刷地褪去，“瑟兰迪尔？”  
“你没有去袋底洞。我以为你死了呢，可惜向比尔博一打听，你还好好的，我就纳闷为什么你能就此打住，据我所知，欲望这种东西，压是压不住的，它总会，”瑟兰迪尔向索林凑去，大大的蓝眼睛波光流转，引得索林一阵心痒，“找机会以各种方式发泄出来。”  
“奇力是我的外甥，”索林清了清嗓，别过头不看瑟兰迪尔，生怕再看一眼就忘记初心立刻和他搞到一起。瑟兰迪尔坐在埃尔隆德的位子上好是自在，卷着自己的发梢托腮看索林，索林喉结滑动向下咽了口唾沫，平复声线，“你怎么在这里？”他不能承认自己已经视奸一大一小两只金毛很久了。  
“莱戈拉斯，我儿子。”瑟兰迪尔指了指端坐于台下的少年。  
“你儿子？”索林惊愕，瑟兰迪尔面相不老，索林觉得他不会超过三十五岁，可既然他有一个上高中的儿子…  
索林一阵恶寒。年纪一把的老男人在床上还那么骚…不，不是说岁数大的就没有享受的资格，甚至经验丰富的…啊呸呸呸！怎么想到这里了！  
“话说回来，你是因为小累赘上学了才敢出来觅食的吧？”瑟兰迪尔拧开一瓶矿泉水，嘟嘴喝下去，末了勾起嘴角，粉嫩的舌头舔去水渍，索林又是一阵悸动。  
就是这条舌头，在自己那根上点火…  
索林皱眉，决定将自己脑子里关于性的东西通通除去。  
“也因为他，你才对性事如此生涩…”瑟兰迪尔一副恍然大悟的模样，他的手猛地按上索林大腿，索林一个激灵，全身的肌肉僵硬，生怕有人发现一般。  
如果让埃尔隆德发现他和他家那口子有不正当关系，就难看了。  
埃尔隆德的密林生物科技可以算是当今医药卫生行业的龙头，得罪了埃尔隆德就等于断了自己的职业生涯。  
“真是个负责任的好舅舅。”瑟兰迪尔的手滑倒索林大腿根部，揉捏那里紧张地硬邦邦的肌肉，“为什么你不愿意接受我的提议呢？是因为我不够格？还是你有什么不可告人的小秘密？”  
最后几句，近乎耳语，瑟兰迪尔的气息喷在索林耳朵上，痒痒的，索林涨红了脸，别过头，不敢发出任何声音——这里可是礼堂！家长学生都在这里！你不要面子我要！  
“你做什么！”索林低斥瑟兰迪尔，试图抓住瑟兰迪尔的手腕，不待他动作，瑟兰迪尔便一把抓住索林裤裆，力度之大，让索林不自觉“啊”了一声。  
“喜欢吗？”瑟兰迪尔粗暴没有半分技巧地揉搓索林腿间一大坨，“我是个有恩必报的人，嗯？”  
“你…”无法出声发泄痛楚，索林要疼哭了。  
“可我也是个宽宏大量的人，我决定忘记对我的伤害，原谅你。”瑟兰迪尔又说，手上动作放缓，刺激索林的欲望。  
索林觉得瑟兰迪尔的手简直就是上帝之手，如此轻易地让自己痛苦万分，又如此轻而易举地让自己跌入快感的深渊。  
没错他硬了。  
“这…”瑟兰迪尔显然没有想到索林反应如此之大，他还想多玩一会呢，“你果然是个小处男。”他从上往下顺着索林耳阔舔到领口，在那里留下一个咬痕，“在家多撸几发吧处子，可一定要记住，如果你无法按捺内心的骚动，我乐于向孤寂无援的人伸出援手。”  
瑟兰迪尔说罢收回手，用湿巾擦拭干净，抱胸看阿拉贡做演讲，下一个是莱戈拉斯。  
索林一点都听不进去，他现在只期待在走出礼堂的时候，小索林能冷静下来。  
阿拉贡结束了他的演讲，接下来是莱戈拉斯·绿叶。索林觉得裤裆里面已经平复下来，偷偷瞄了一眼瑟兰迪尔，被金发人脸上的表情吓了一跳。  
专注，深情，自豪，骄傲，毫不掩饰地浮现在漂亮的脸蛋上。  
那是索林曾经在自己父亲脸上看到的东西。  
“我的小叶子！”在莱戈拉斯鞠躬宣布大会结束的时候，瑟兰迪尔“噌”地站起，双手举过头顶发出了热情的欢呼，莱戈拉斯抬头看到父亲，腼腆地抿嘴微笑，没有从后台离开，而是从舞台上跳下来，穿过熙熙攘攘的人群直奔父亲而来。与此同时奇力也偷偷摸索过来，从索林身后一个高扑到舅舅身上。  
“你这小崽子悠着点。”索林把奇力搂到怀里，挂了一下他的鼻子，想借着机会赶紧离开瑟兰迪尔，越远越好。怎奈天不遂人愿，奇力和莱戈拉斯谈了起来。  
“奇力，这位是你爸爸？”莱戈拉斯安静地站在瑟兰迪尔身边，他的父亲把手放到他柔顺的金发上满是骄傲。  
“我舅舅。”奇力笑，“舅，你看莱戈拉斯和他爸爸都是大美人。”  
莱戈拉斯羞涩地笑了，“男的怎么能用美人来形容啊。”  
“是啊。”瑟兰迪尔来了一句，“索林，别让你的外甥和你一样，不分场合，软硬不分。”随后他露出一个幸灾乐祸的微笑。  
明显话里有话，可索林没办法反驳，谁让刚刚硬起来的是自己不是对方呢。可死鸭子还嘴硬，索林回了一句：“瑟兰迪尔，莱戈拉斯的性格可比你正经多了。”  
“父亲，你们认识？”莱戈拉斯诧异父亲怎么会认识这么一个糙汉子——知道父亲真名的最糙的汉子，只有一个，而且不能算汉子，那就是阿拉贡，面前的男人明显和阿拉贡糙的不是一个等级。书卷气全被那身腱子肉和野性长相给消化了。  
苍天在上，索林长得不野性，可谁让莱戈拉斯周围的人都是温文尔雅，美丽无双好似精灵的人呢！  
“是啊。曾经有两次……深入交往，”瑟兰迪尔挑逗地看着索林，“不，应该是一次。”  
索林不可思议地看着瑟兰迪尔——这个人能不能矜持一点！怎么什么都往外撩！  
“……父亲你平时就是和这种人滚床单啊。”莱戈拉斯似乎受到了什么冲击般向后倒退一步，不太敢相信自己的眼睛一般，重新打量这个没有父亲高的敦实男人。  
“舅！能耐啊……啊！”奇力藏不住话，刚要感叹就被索林拍了一下脑袋，乖乖闭了嘴。  
莱戈拉斯望向父亲，似乎很容易地就接受了瑟兰迪尔对这个人打开大腿的事实。  
为什么你们都冷静接受了啊！索林内心在流血。  
“索林，记住我说的。”瑟兰迪尔颔首对他不怀好意地笑一笑，拉着莱戈拉斯的手转身离开。这对父子似乎根本没有在意索林和瑟兰迪尔之间发生的事情，就好像……就好像已经习惯了一般。  
“舅，你能找那么个大美人，真是撞大运啊。”奇力这次放聪明了，先护住脑瓜，再吐槽他舅。  
索林也懒得搭腔，这小鳖羔没大没小都是自己惯得怪谁？而且他说话也在理。  
更让他在意的是瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯去找到不远处的埃尔隆德，瑟兰迪尔看到埃尔隆德似乎很开心，两人又是拥抱又是亲脸颊——谁能告诉我莱戈拉斯为什么如此淡定！他爸可是当着他的面承认出轨了！埃尔隆德这么大一顶帽子怎么就不知觉呢！  
索林甩甩脑袋，让奇力带着自己参观校园，奇力做了个嫌弃的鬼脸，说舅啊你能逛下去吗还不如回去好好睡一觉。  
索林说你是你想睡觉吧。  
奇力嘿嘿笑着承认，我紧张的一晚上没睡呢。  
索林狠狠打了奇力屁股一下，快滚回去睡吧。  
奇力边告别边跟索林说要是我哥问我的近况就说我特别好特别开心特别不想见嫂子！  
好好好我让他给你打电话，还有你哥现在没工夫找对象你瞎操什么心。索林皱眉。  
\---  
索林顺路去书店买了几本杂志。老板与他熟识，交谈几句，不知不觉天就黑了，索林在外边胡乱吃了点东西，回到公寓已经到了睡觉的点。  
打卡花洒，索林拿出肥皂准备粗粗洗一洗就上床睡觉，但他的手不自觉伸向下半身。今天被瑟兰迪尔揉捏的感觉似乎还没有消散。  
或者说，从第一次开始，对瑟兰迪尔的感觉就从未减退过。  
索林闭上眼睛，在雾气中抓住已半勃的欲望套弄。  
他回忆起瑟兰迪尔的触摸，他跪在地上，微凉的指尖轻托起自己的囊袋揉捏，同时会用温暖的口腔包裹头部，用另一只手在阴茎上上下撸动，待自己完全勃起后他会将自己的阴茎送到口腔最深处，让自己的顶端在他口腔粘膜上滑动，吞咽下自己的前液；他灵巧的手指会照顾好自己的敏感带，没有多余的动作，他每一步都会带给自己无上的快感，他会在自己身上种下欲望的种子，在皮肤上生根发芽，会将让自己浴火焚身，让自己忘记他们两个只是陌生人，让自己不得不用最温柔的方式对待他……  
瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔……  
索林吐出一串叹息，加快了手上的动作。  
我会在他毫无防备的时候开始律动，不断抽插他的喉咙；我会顶撞他口腔最深处，让他呜咽，让他的唾液分泌愈发增多，顺着嘴角流下，滴落在他粉色的乳头上——哦，对，乳头，我会拉扯他小巧的乳头，许还会恶意地用脚刺激他双腿间的欲望，让他因为快感变得充血硬挺；或我会狠狠地按住他的脑袋，不允许他吐出我的阴茎，这样或许会拉扯到他的金发，让它们变得凌乱，就像他被凌辱一般，我会让他用眼神求饶，示弱，宁愿我射到他的脸上，只求我结束这种折磨，他天空一般的蓝眼睛里泪光闪闪，眼睛里点缀满星星，直到他的泪水落下打湿地板，洇湿一片，这时候我会更加用力地干他的喉咙，射到他的喉咙里，让他吞咽下我的种子……  
索林感到阴囊一紧，他低吼一声，射了出来。  
Eh Eh（Nothing else I can say)-End


End file.
